


Drabble Collection

by ttme123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Humor, i don't remember the content do you know how long its been, some of them aren't in it yet but will be if i ever finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally 100 Themes, but we all know that's not gonna happen.<br/>This may end up being 100 different oneshots, but they are pretty short and updates few and far between. The settings, characters and POVs may change in later chapters. Rating may change for language and violence and possibly other stuff later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt was "Alone."

How did it come to this?

I used to walk the streets with my head held high, like I had the whole world at my feet.

Because I did.

I’ve gotten through situations worse than this, in stranger places. I’ve always adapted.

I used to have Al to help me.

I used to walk in places like I owned them. I used to talk to people like I had some power over them.

But I did.

I’m still Edward Elric, alchemy shouldn’t change that. Alchemy shouldn’t matter.

But it does.

I’m lost in this new world with no alchemy, no mechanic, no brother, no love.

When I first found myself here, I figured it would be only a matter of time before either I found a way to get back or Al did it for me.

I was wrong.

I adjusted, found a job as a helper at a local market and eventually began renting a place to stay.

I lived like that for about a year.

Eventually my automail began giving out. I didn’t have the money to get the ports removed and to get regular prosthetics, so I left them. I began developing a limp, and my right arm became much weaker than my left and I was fired from my job, too weak to lift the heavy loads and carry them.

I was unable to be hired elsewhere.

I begged for a job at the shabby motel I stayed at, and began working for a measly pay. Desperate, I kept it and worked hard, hoping for a raise, still unable to find work elsewhere due to my limp and weak arm.

Instead I was fired and replaced by volunteers who worked for free.

The money I had already made lasted me only about a month before I began living on the streets, stealing food and sleeping in shaded alleys. Eventually I began running out of energy from fighting off thugs at night, not having enough food or sleep to keep myself running efficiently. I ultimately adjusted to the rapes and beatings, and learned to only fight back if I thought I would be seriously injured.

At first I tried to protect myself and others who were attacked, but it was futile. I no longer had alchemy and was no longer the hero of the people. Being me, however, I couldn’t just stand by and let others be beaten and such, even if it meant me receiving the blows, and possibly dying.

I decided that I would only help the people who were completely defenseless.

Since the thugs weren’t stupid, that was just about everybody. I decided that the people I would defend the most were children, both nobles and orphans living on the streets. Since living on the streets could really toughen you up, it was mostly young kids that needed my help. And nobles; they couldn’t do anything on their own. 

As I walk along the side of the shop, I glance at the ends of the block, wary of the dark alley where the thugs hid during the day. It’s been at least five days since I was last attacked, and it was a whole group, so I let them have me, hardly putting up a fight.

Knowing this area, I was expecting an attack any day, having gone so long without being targeted. I also glance behind me routinely, bumping into shoppers on more than one occasion due to my left leg.

Up ahead I notice a very rich looking noble who appears to be only 11 or 12 years old, alone, except for a man who appears to be his butler. I eye his cane, trying to figure out how much I could get for trading it. Probably enough to buy at least a month’s worth of apples (stolen things sell for very little compared to the original price).

I watch as the man I assume to be his butler ducks into the shop door and the boy continues on. Seeing my chance, I speed up slightly, planning on snatching the can and running into the alley way after we pass it. Suddenly the boy turns and strides down the very same alley, not even slowing. Wondering what such a young boy could want down in there, I slow down slightly, following him less obviously from a larger distance. He leads up through a system of dark alleys and blocks with completely abandoned shops until he is suddenly grabbed and pulled into what I know to be a dead end.

My old “hero of the people” instincts kick in and I run as fast as I can with a ruined leg after them, ready to kick the ass or asses of whoever laid their grubby hands on him. As I turn the corner I finally see his face and navy hair as he is pulled backwards toward the back wall by two men. His hat lies abandoned on the ground and slides into the wall as I try to run to the back.

By the time I reach them, one of the men has him pinned and the other rolls his luxury cane and studies it. Without thinking, I kick the latter in the head with my good leg, knocking him down but also damaging my left leg. He staggers back, dropping the cane along the way. I kick it to the side and into the wall as I stomp over to him, throwing out a hook with my right hand, catching him in the jaw. Although the punch wasn’t thrown very hard due to my ever-weakening automail, it’s still metal and breaks his jaw. I step forward as the other man  turns toward me and knock the other, who is already falling to his knee, in the nose with a jab, rendering him unconscious. I am suddenly shoved into the wall hard by the other man, who has let the boy go. My automail shoulder suddenly crunches unpleasantly, rendering it useless. I turn toward the kid, my back now against the wall.

“Run, kid!” I yell, suddenly cut off but an uppercut to my stomach. All the boy does is cross his arms, uninterested, and leans up against the opposite wall watching with a disturbingly bright blue eye, the other covered by an eye patch that appears to be slipping somewhat.

I growl, throwing another hook, this time with my left hand, throwing the guy’s face to the right and knocking him to his knees. I grab his hair with my hand and throw my knee into his face, his nose giving a sickening crunch before he falls to the ground, also unconscious.

I turn to the kid, already half-way through yelling “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WI— huh?” before I notice that he is looking up at the roof of the building across from him.

“Sebastian!” I turn to see what the kid is yelling at, before seeing the butler-looking guy jump from the roof.

“Hey, don—“ I close my eyes, expecting to hear the crunch of his bones snapping as he hits the ground. Instead, I hear him chuckle, taking a step towards me. Both he and I glance at the kid, me looking for an answer and him… well looking for the same, apparently.

“I think he will do, don’t you, Sebastian?” The man, who I assume to be Sebastian, gives a rather creepy smile in return.

“Oh yes, why of course, my lord. What would he do, though? We already have a cook, maid, and gardener. And myself, of course.” The kid, looking bored, rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m sure you could find something for him to do.”

I take a step forward, prepared to ask this kid and his butler just what the hell they were talking about, and if I could possibly have the can and hat, in return for saving the kid. “Hey, um, I’m sure that this all makes sense to you guys, but I have no clue what’s going on. However, in return for saving you,” I start, looking at the boy, “could I possibly have your cane or hat?”

The kid scoffs, “Well of course not,” he rolls his eyes as if the answer was obvious, “but we are prepared to offer you the role of a servant to the Phantomhive household.” I frown, not believing him. “And what would give you the right to offer me that?”

The kid’s jaw sets and he frowns. The butler smiles and says “why, this is my young master, Ceil Phantomhive.” They both look at me, expecting me to accept of something, but instead I start laughing. “You? You’re just a kid!” I ignore the fact that when I was his age I was a huge part of the military, or about to become one. The kid frowns again.

“For your information, shorty, I’m 13.” I resist the urge to go into a short rant, and instead retort with, “Oh? Well then, you can hardly call _me_ shorty.” I smirk, satisfied with myself. I haven’t had the chance to pull such an epic comeback since I was still in Amestris. The kid—Ceil, I guess—is about to reply when the butler cuts him off.

“I suggest that if you wish to become his personal trainer,” Ceil raises his eyebrow but says nothing, “then you should quit harassing the young lord.” I frown, still uncertain about the strange duo.

“I. . .” “We will provide you with food, shelter, and new prosthetic limbs,” Ceil puts in. “How--?” “That is not a normal limp, and normal limbs don’t just give out like that.”

I take a deep breath, “Okay, I’ll do it. But I can always back out if I change my mind, right?”

“No, I’m afraid that if you choose to join us then you are stuck as a servant from then on,” the butler—Sebastian—says, smiling in a way that I don’t like at all.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

* * *

 

Now that I live and work here, at the Phantomhive manor, I am no longer alone.

But I am.

I live practically in the lap of luxury.

But it’s not the same.

I still look for a way to get them back, to get back, but I no longer expect results.

I’m stuck here. Alone.

I may be here with these people, the servants and the young master, but I still don’t have Winry, or Al, or even alchemy.

I am alone.


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second theme is "Light."

“Elric.”

“Phantomhive.”

We spit each other’s names with as much venom as you can possibly put into a single word. We stand across from each other, glaring, with our respective butlers smirking behind us.

“So, what brings _you_ here?” I cross my arms and watch the seething boy in front of me sneer and begin to no doubt make a snide comment, but get interrupted by his butler.

“We have received orders from the queen to investigate recent disappearances,” Claude says, pushing up his glasses.

“Well, isn’t that just _great_ ,” I roll my eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. “We have orders to do the same.”

“Does that mean we’re working together, then?” The blond boy asks with a groan, while simultaneously attempting to burn holes in my head with his eyes.

“It would appear that way,” Sebastian puts in with his characteristic smile, not one to be left out of a conversation such as this.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s get this over with,” I demand, walking perpendicular from the nonexistent path the older boy’s laser eyes made. He huffed, turning to his butler.

“Claude, let’s go, the quicker we do this the sooner we get to leave _them_ ,” he spits the last word, turning back to face me and Sebastian.

“Yes, your highness,” his butler agrees, bowing, but still looks longingly at my back before casting his eyes downward.

 

I frown, walking away from the disgusting building, sighing, “Well that was a complete waste of time.”

“Are you sure about that?” Sebastian asks, somehow appearing immediately behind me without a sound.

“Yes, what sort of good could you get from any of _that_?” I ask, turning to look at him and then promptly slap my palm to my face, shaking my head. “Never mind, I don’t need an answer. Just… whatever.”

I groan, turning around again to continue walking, keeping my eyes peeled for Edward and his butler.

Sebastian grins, running his hand soothingly down the young kitten’s back. “Would it be acceptable for me to keep this beautiful feline at the manor?”

This time I stop walking completely to glare at him. “If you must,” I say curtly, more annoyed than actually angry. Honestly, I’ll never understand what he finds so amazing about cats.

“I’ll be sure to keep him out of trouble, and I’ll manage any problems with him possibly shedding,” Sebastian says, carefully hiding the delight in his voice.

“And be sure to keep him away from Pluto. But how to you plan on bringing it with us until we return to the manor?” I ask, walking over towards to figures that I assume are the people we’re looking for. Sebastian doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t need to because by the time we’ve reached the Spider I’ve noticed the cat sitting on his head, clinging to his hair for dear life.

“So did you find anything?” Edward asks, somehow completely ignoring or not noticing the poor cat and its cries for help.

“Of course,” I state, trying to sound as least cocky as possible. “Did you?”

“Actually, we believe we may know who has been kidnapping the disappearing persons,” Claude says, cutting off Edward, who was about to say something, probably sarcastic, also not acknowledging the cat.

“And who might that be?” Sebastian asks, feigning interest. I frown, our butlers seem to have a bad habit of taking over the conversation.

Edward apparently noticed this also, because he answers Sebastian before Claude can. Or maybe he just wants to show off.

“Well we don’t know the name, but we have a description and that’s what’s important. Supposedly a few people have noticed a tall man with brown hair and a moustache hanging around the houses of the missing a few days before they go missing. Usually he wears long coats and a hat. One person said they heard him talk and that he has a very deep voice. Did you find anything else useful?” He ends with a smirk.

“Actually, we think we know where he has been keeping the people he takes. On more than one occasion people have heard strange crying noises emanating from the woods on the other side of this town. So now we know where to go and who to look for. This is too easy,” I say, successfully bringing the conversation back to me and the blond.

“Well then, let’s go! Claude, fetch my carriage,” he demands, not even looking as his butler bows, “Yes, your highness.”

“Sebastian, fetch mine, quickly!” I snap, feeling weird ordering it after the other had just done so.

I cross my arms and face him, seeing him with his arms also crossed across his chest, I lower mine and place them on my hips.

“Why do you hate me?”

I gape openly at him, the question catching me completely by surprise. “I- eh- What?” I ask, regaining my calm and composed demeanor in time to glare at him while he answers me.

“Why do you hate me so much? You don’t even try to hide it,” he looks at me, all smugness and contempt wiped from his features.

“But, you hate me…” I say, at a loss of words, completely confused.

“I’ve only hated you since I realized how much you hated me.” He states, sounding hurt.

“But, I don’t really _like_ anybody. I’m just… mean.”

“Why?”

And at that my world shatters. I don’t know why, this is nothing new. I’m the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, an orphan and will stop at nothing to get what I want. Revenge. Everyone around me is nothing but a pawn and I will not hesitate to destroy them if needed. I use them, and there is nothing they can do about it.

That’s why.

But why can’t I have someone else to turn to? I could never turn to Sebastian, for although he is my butler he wishes only for my soul. Lizzie… Lizzie is too innocent and knows nothing of what actually goes on and would be no help. But Edward is in a situation much like mine. No parents, a demon butler… and the similarity ends there. He is too good to be anything like me.

That’s what keeps me separate, different from everyone else. They are good, and I am bad. Although, perhaps that would not be the correct term. I don’t believe I consider myself to be evil or bad, just… dark.

If he is light then I am dark.

I open my mouth to tell him this, them quickly stop myself, realizing that this is not an adequate excuse. After all, the dark needs the light to exist, and if there were no darkness then light wouldn’t be anything, for there wouldn’t be anything for it not to be. So, why hate something you’re stuck with?

Instead of commanding my pawns, perhaps I could… get to know one and talk strategy with him.

“I don’t” I finally say, looking back up to weigh his reaction.

“But… Yes, you do,” the blond says, confused at this turn in the conversation.

“Not anymore.”

“…” he just looks at me for a minute, as if trying to figure out why I would be lying. Eventually he must find that there is no really good reason why I would be and decides to trust me. “Okay,” he says quietly, as we turn to be helped into our newly arrived carriages.

Maybe I could deal with the light, as long as it didn’t blind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
